Nova
Nova is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Nova #16: 27 Aug 2008 Current Issue :Nova #17: 24 Sep 2008 Next Issue :Nova #18: 29 Oct 2008 Status Monthly on-going series. Characters Main Characters *'Nova/Richard Rider' - WikiPedia Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Nova #17 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Nova #16 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Nova, vol. 1: Annihilation – Conquest' - Collects #1-7. "In the wake of the chaotic Annihilation Wave, a desperate galaxy cries out for law and order. In the past, an army of peacekeeping Centurions delivered stability. But the Nova Corps are dead and gone — now there is only Richard Rider, the man called Nova. But can a lone human police an entire universe? He has near limitless power — now he must do all he can to bring punishment to the wicked, help to the oppressed and justice for all." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785126317 *'Nova, vol. 2: Knowhere' - Collects #8-12 & Annual #1. "We’ve seen Richard Rider burnt to a crisp, replaced by a Kree hottie and turned to the dark side. But just wait until you see what the last surviving 'space cop' faces now! What is the haunted place called Knowhere? Who are Xarth’s Mightiest Heroes? Why will the new character named Cosmo quickly become one of your favorites? Oh… and what well-known Conquest characters are hot on our hero’s trail? As Nova enters the final phase of his epic quest for the key to defeating the Phalanx, the lone Centurion faces his darkest hour. Past, present and future clash, as the tyrannical techno-fiends make one last attempt to enslave him — in an act that will unravel Rider’s life right back to the moment where he first became the man called Nova - and possibly reveal his future! Plus: A special standalone thriller that traps Nova and Gamora, the universe’s most dangerous woman, together - and also the big return of the New Mutants’ Warlock." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785126325 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writers: Dan Abnett & Andy Lanning. Pencils: Sean Chen. Covers: Adi Granov Publishing History First published in 2007. Previous Nova series were published in 1976–1979 (25 issues); 1994–1995 (18 issues); and 1999 (7 issues). Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Nova #18: 29 Oct 2008 :Nova #19: 26 Nov 2008 News & Features * 22 Aug 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=17812 Fan Expo: Darkhawk Returns in Nova] * 19 Apr 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16080 NYCC: DnA talk Nova & Guardians of the Galaxy tie-ins to Secret Invasion] * 10 Apr 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=153225 Galactus, and Surfer and Skrulls – Oh My! Abnett & Lanning on Nova] * 03 Feb 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12874 SUPER NOVA WEEKEND: Asrar talks Nova Annual #1] * 02 Feb 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12871 SUPER NOVA WEEKEND: Pelletier talks Nova] * 01 Feb 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12866 SUPER NOVA WEEKEND: DnA talk "Nova" + Annihilation] * 24 Oct 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=134029 Talking Nova and More with Wellington Alves] * 09 Apr 2007 - [http://www.silverbulletcomicbooks.com/features/117609905234943.htm Abnett & Lanning: On the Eve of Nova's Return to Monthly Fun] * 30 Mar 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=10174 Cosmic Conquistadors: DnA talk Annihilation: Conquest Prologue & Nova] * 23 Feb 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=9767 Rocketman: Abnett and Lanning talk Nova] * 18 Jan 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=97986 Talking to the Nova Team] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Nova (comics) Category:Super-Hero